


Diners & Pancakes

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary, Diners, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lycans, Slice of Life, Werewolves, its gay, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Evie is an ordinary girl working at a some diner. One day, she gets in some trouble with some clients.





	Diners & Pancakes

_Dear diary,_

_Today something different happened at the diner where I work. Well, at first I thought it would be a normal day like any other:_

  * _Get up early for work_
  * _Go through my quick morning routine_
  * _Arrive at the job, get dressed appropriately and then work_
  * _Mentally prepare myself for the difficult Morning People._



_These ‘Morning People’ exist in three categories:_

  1. _Elderly people who think, just because they’re old, have the right to cut line and do and say whatever they want_
  2. _Business men who feel entitled to everything and everyone_
  3. _The rough n tough guys: often men in their thirties. They always have an odd clothing style (if I can call it a style at all), often being: 1. Lumberjack look and old, torn clothing 2. Leather freaks and biker types or 3. Truckers. They always have a heavy smell, and often a hot temper too. One time two of em got in a fight that almost looked animalistic! I was so glad our manager (who’s a rather tough guy himself) was present. Luckily, some of these rough guys are just tired and slumped in their seats when they arrive here. I wonder why. I never dared asking one._



_There were the frequent customers. Some I liked more than others. Either way, I tried to put up my brightest smiles to everybody. I took orders, served food and drinks and did the payments. Then a bunch of those tough guys showed up. Susy, one of my fellow co-workers served them first and led them to a seat._

_A few minutes later I walked over to them to take their orders. I noticed some of the guys ogling me. It made me uncomfortable. Still, I tried to keep up my facade._

_As I went back to the kitchen to tell the chef his next orders, the income bell rang. A new customer! Quickly I made my way to the counter. Another man showed up, wearing a red flannel shirt. He had long, thick messy hair. Before I could go up to them, my co-worker already did._

_When she came back to the counter she seemed to nervous. “A-apparently that’s not a guy.”_

_“W-what?” I stammered confused._

_“That’s a woman! But she looks shifty. Like those guys.” Subtlety Susy pointed at the rough guys._

_Somehow, knowing that was a woman, changed my perspective. Maybe I suddenly felt a bit more at ease now._

_“Alright, I’ll take her order,” I said with some regained confidence._

_Indeed, upon closer look I was indeed dealing with a woman. A masculine one at that. Wild, messy hair. A tainted flannel shirt with rolled up sleeves (I think it looked way better on women than on men) that revealed buff arms that made me gulp a little._

_“W-welcome at the Diner. How may I help you?”_

_“I’d like to have a strawberry milkshake and some pancakes, please.” Her voice sounded deep._

_“That’s all?”_

_“Yeah.” She gave me a questioning look, making me turn red. “What?”_

_“N-nothing,” I stammered, clutching onto my ordering plate._

_“Hey, look, I know I might look like I’m one of those scary guys but I ain’t. Well… We might share some outlier traits but I’m not affiliated with them, is what I’m trying to say.”_

_“O-oh, okay.” More relief._

_“By the way, my name’s Butch.”_

_The red in my face spread to my ears as I hesitatingly replied but with a light giggle: “Oooh, that explains a lot.”_

_Butch gave me a look. “So… Ye’re a lesbian too then?”_

_“What? No, I’m just a waitress. Oh, wait, I mean- yeah, yes I am!”_

_The convo wasn’t going well. I quickly apologized and hurdled off to get Butch’s order._

_“Is everything going fine? Did she threaten you?” Susy looked worried._

_I shook my head and quickly looked another way. “Nah, that woman means no harm.”_

_“Order for table five!” The chef shouted._

_“Oh, coming right up!” I quickly replied and put the plate from the shelf. The plate was heavy because of all the food on top of it. As fast as I could, I hurried over to the rough guys. They were already licking their lips while ogling the food. (I really hoped they didn’t ogle me this time.)_

_Everything is going fine until one of the guys speaks up._

_“Ey, I didn’t order this drink. I wanted orange juice!”_

_“Oh, I’m so sorry I-, eh, what was your drink again?”_

_“You don’t remember?” he threatened._

_At this point I totally freaked out. I stepped back when another guy also complained about the fries being cold. He even stood up. I wanted to run away but somebody put an arm in front of me. I realized it was Butch. When did she step away from her table? She had put herself between me and the men._

_“Easy now, lads.”_

_“And who are you?” the first complainer snorted._

_“I’m one of you guys. A Lycan.”_

_“Oh, that’s why you’re also such a hairy b-” The guy couldn’t finish his sentence before his mouth got shut by a firm hand against his mouth._

_“Shut it, tough guy. Just because we’re having a monster inside us, doesn’t mean we have the right to behave like one during our human hours. Oh no.”_

_Butch her stance was confident as hell. All I could see, was my hero right now. Too confused to process what she meant by the word ‘Lycan’ I just stared at her in awe. For a second I forgot about the situation we were in. The guys lowered their postures and sit down again. They had been lectured. A few of them looked away in shame._

_“I-, I’ll get the right order right away,” I muttered. With my head down I left the table. Butch gave me space and went back to her table. She asked something to Susy before stepping up._

_“Ooh, I wouldn’t go back to their table,” my colleague warned me. “That woman who stood up for you, is in the restroom now.”_

_“I-, I’ll be fine.” I said. I thought. But with trembling legs and arms, I walked back to them with the new drinks and the hot fries._

_“Thaat’s more like it,” one of the guys snarled with a wide grin. His teeth were remarkably sharp._

_“What’s it, hun? Get a move on.”_

_Again, ruled by fear, I just stand there._

_“You think we’re nasty fuckers, don’t you? Because we’re some fuckin’ werewolves, ey?”_

_My mouth felt sewn shut. My legs didn’t want to move. After I blinked, I felt something wet hit my entire face. It was a milkshake. The whole thing. I wanted to cry but I couldn’t._

_The rest happened in a haze. Butch had come back from the toilets. She was like a storm. For a moment I thought I could see the eyes of all men and the woman glow a sharp yellow._

_By the time I came to my senses, I sat in the back of the diner with a towel wrapped around my neck. My hair felt wet and sticky. I smelled like banana shake. My colleague and Butch sat next to me._

_“Ye alright?” Butch asked in a low voice._

_“W-what happened?”_

_“Ye got harassed again so I showed those fuckers the door,” Butch explained. “Don’t worry. I’ll clean up the mess. Will pay for it too.”_

_“T-thanks, for g-getting rid of them,” Susy whispered._

_“It’s alright. I could do this all day.”_

_“You really got some balls,” I murmured._

_“I do. But that’s a good thing. Makes me able to protect you girls.”_

_I looked up at the taller woman. She really was my hero._

_“Ye should go home. Get yerself cleaned up, girl.”_

_“I-, I guess.”_

_Then I realized those guys could still be outside. As if Butch understood she smiled at me and offered her hand. “If ye want, I’ll walk ye home.”_

_“T-thanks. That would be appreciated.”_

_We got up, Butch promised to come back to the diner to clean up the mess but Susy insisted it was alright. She’d do it. So then this mysterious woman and I walked back to my home._

_“My name is Evie,” I said on my way home._

_“That’s a lovely name.”_

_“Thanks. And thanks for saving me back there.”_

_“Don’t ye worry about it. If they ever come back, ye should call me.”_

_“But I don’t have your number or anything!” I stammered. Butch stood still in the middle of the pathway and took something out of her chest pocket._

_“A business card?”_

_“Turn it around.”_

_“You’re in… you’re in a biker gang?”_

_“The good kind. We ain’t stealing or shit like that. Like some of our male counterparts do.”_

_“An all-female group,” that sounded like a dream. Freedom, speed and girls._

_Butch nodded with a smirk. “Come on, let’s keep walking.”_

_She complimented my small house interior. “Almost feels strange, being in a house again. Usually we’re out on the road. From motel to motel or worse.”_

_“Must be fun too,” I said as we walked up the stairs. We went to the bathroom and then Butch suddenly stopped in her tracks._

_“I-if ye need some privacy, I’ll stay put.”_

_“Oh-, yeah. Sure.”_

_I made quick work of getting out of my filthy blouse. I washed my hair and face in the sink and then exited the room with a towel around my upper body. Subtlety I swayed my hips a little as I went to the bedroom. This time the other woman followed._

_When I dropped my towel, she had her eyes closed, hidden behind her hands. I chuckled._

_“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” I joked._

_“I know, I know. I just don’t… I-. Ye just need some privacy.”_

_“That’s so nice of you. Most guys, and they were few, I’ve been with, didn’t have half the decency,” I sighed in regret as I put on a new top._

_“Men?”_

_“I tried it. But then I realized guys had never been my thing.”_

_Butch chuckled. “Yeah, been there, done that. But now I’m free of those shackles.”_

_I turned around and smiled at her. “That’s great. Let’s go back to work.”_

_“Wha-?”_

_“I still have a shift till three. Besides, you didn’t have a chance to enjoy your breakfast!”_

_On our way back to the diner, I asked Butch about the whole Lycan thing._

_“It means I’m a werewolf. That’s the informal, more rude way to describe our kind.”_

_“So, y-you change into a wolf at full moon?”_

_“Not just with full moon. Sometimes, when we get very emotional. Or angry. I try to keep myself in check though when I’m in my wolf form.”_

_I stood still and tried to process this whole thing. It sounded fascinating._

_“That’s so cool! You’re a biker_ and _a Lycan.”_

_“Ye think that’s cool?” Butch seemed to be surprised by my reaction. I heavily nodded._

_“Of course! I’d totally date you.”_

_There. There it was. My mouth was too fast. Some voice in the back of my head complained:_ but you just met her!

_“Ye… ye would?” suddenly the taller woman got all flustered. It looked really cute._

_Now I got red too. I coughed and looked away._

_“S-sure,” I repeated in a lower voice. “I mean.. You saved me and helped me with those guys.”_

_“Isn’t that a bit too quick to fall in love?,” Butch questioned. Though she sounded as if she didn’t really stand behind her own words._

_I smiled and decided to walk hand in hand with her. It felt comforting, having her strong hand in mine._

_“Maybe. So maybe we should have a few dates_ before _jumping to some silly, unthought out conclusion, right?”_

_And that’s the story how I met Butch. I hope I see her soon again. I’m getting tired so I guess I’ll go off to sleep now._

_Love, Evie xoxo_

**Author's Note:**

> I felt I needed to write some f/f too once in a while. And what better way to do that, by including some supernatural elements again and make it happen in the established ST verse <3


End file.
